Blizzard
by Summergale
Summary: A race from Celestic to Snowpoint without using Pokemon. Can't be that hard, right? ...Right? Game!Dawn x Lucas Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

An exhausted shiver ran through Dawn's body as she lay on the ground. She could feel the snow falling like needles onto her skin, and it heaped gently around her body. She'd lost her coat somewhere along the way, she'd fallen, and now lacked the energy to stand and get the blood moving again.

She was so sleepy...

---------------

Lucas bit his lip and checked the time on his Poketch, then tapped the surface and checked the clock on the wall of the Pokemon Center. It was wonderfully warm in here, and for a moment he'd thought the heat had made him get the time wrong.

But no, the time was most certainly right. It had been a few hours since they'd set off from Celestic Town. She'd challenged him to a race, and by all accounts he had won. But.  
Surely it didn't take a girl like Dawn an hour and a half to get here? She was a good traveler, always fast and light-footed. So she should have been here by now, shouldn't she....?

---------------

Dawn's eyes fluttered for a few seconds as she debated whether to sleep or not.  
It was so tempting.  
Maybe just a little rest.  
But, no, she'd heard about this - travelers who fell asleep in snow didn't.  
Didn't what? She couldn't remember...

---------------

Lucas snarled and stood up, grabbing his coat. Then he sat down. She was capable, she could probably get here herself.  
He stood up again. It had been almost two hours, that was reason enough to go see where she was. The blue-haired trainer started for the door, leaving his Pokeballs with the nurse.

---------------

Time passed without Dawn knowing. She faded in and out of consciousness, feeling colder... and colder... so sleepy.  
Was Lucas okay? They'd been racing... Racing to Snowpoint. Lucas must have won.  
She raised her head ever so slightly, hearing a voice shouting in the blizzard.  
Daw.  
Da.  
Who was she? She couldn't remember. The voice sounded so familiar...

---------------

"Dawn! DAAAAAWN!"  
Lucas felt panic rise in his heart as he wiped snow out of his face. He couldn't see her, but then again... Everything looked the same, and it was easy to walk in circles without ever realising. He saw her coat and, despite his legs feeling sluggish, ran over to it. Upon closer inspection, the coat was there, but there was no bluenette wrapped up warmly inside it, like she should have been.  
Had she lost the coat? Had a Pokemon attacked her? There was no blood around, so he assumed not.  
Either way, she wasn't going to last long without a coat in this weather. He had to find her soon.  
Or else.... he couldn't bear to think about it (even slightly thinking of it made tears freeze on his cheeks.  
He started calling her name again.

Dawn stirred slightly, hearing a name being shouted.  
Closer now. Lucas?  
She knew it was her name being shouted, but.  
She couldn't move...


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas must have spent about ten minutes darting through the snow, searching for the telltale signs of a fallen person. The blizzard was worsening by the minute, and if he didn't find her soon he never would. None of the trainers he tried to talk to helped much, all saying the same thing.  
"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone come past all day." Rrgh, he wanted to punch something. He was getting seriously worried - he was more attatched to her than he would have liked to admit. She was pretty, she was funny... she wasn't really replaceable.

Dawn lay in the snow trying to fight off shivers. They were getting more and more violent. By all rights she should have fallen asleep long ago.  
"Dawn! Dawn, where the hell are you?"  
She lifted her head ever so slightly, dislodging the layer of snow that had gathered.  
Lucas was standing mere metres away.  
She gave in to the shivers.

Lucas swept his gaze over the area, finally seeing a quivering lump of snow. He sprinted over, trapping and regaining his balance. Disregarding the snow soaking into his knees, he knelt down and moved the snow away.  
Dawn was lying just under the surface the the snow, shivering violently. Her eyes were closed.  
"Dawn? Dawn, _c'mon_.." Lucas murmured, feeling hot tears roll from his eyes and freeze a moment later. The blizzard howled at his back like a hungry dog as he gently pushed at her arm, her back. He even tried stealing her hat.

She still didn't move.  
Lucas bit his lip and realised he'd have to pick her up somehow... Hm.  
He reached down (forcing his hands to stay _away_ from her chest; she was unconscious, yes, but he wanted to save her dignity) and looped his arms around her. It took a few seconds (she was like a dead weight), but he managed to pull her up. Her body was as limp as a ragdoll, and her skin was deathly pale. He could even see frost forming on her clothes, which was seriously worrying.  
"Dawn? C-Can you hear me?"  
No response. He gulped and looped one of her arms around his neck, grabbing her wrist with the opposite hand. He stood up carefully, but she still dropped forward. Lucas grimaced (she wasn't normally this heavy) and straightened his knees, looping his arm around her waist.

He tested out walking. Her feet drgged in the snow, but at least he could move her.  
That done, they started the long trek back to Snowpoint. They moved slowly, too slowly for Lucas' liking, but the blizzard seemed to be slowing the closer they got to Snowpoint City.

That much he was grateful for.


	3. Chapter 3

Not dead! And I finally figured out how to finish the story... one more chapter.

* * *

It was slow progress, but Lucas and Dawn were steadily getting nearer to Snowpoint. The sun was almost setting, the Starly and Staravia that made the thick forest their home beginning to settle down. Lucas felt the sharp sting of sweat trickling into his eyes - at least, the sweat that hadn't frozen already. Not trusting himself to keep Dawn up one-handed, he allowed it to continue the drip down his face.

By the time they were half-way there, Dawn still hadn't stirred. Her hat had slid down over her eyes, and if the situation hadn't been so serious he might have thought it was cute. The blizzard was weakening ever so slightly, but there was still a vast amount of snow covering the two of them. Both Lucas and Dawn's clothes were absolutely soaked; frost crackled and chilled his legs every time Lucas took a step.

He considered a break at Acuity Lakefront, but they were so close, and he got the feeling that if they stopped Dawn would be doomed. Now they just had to brave the tall grass. Fortunately, the time of day was in their favour - It was too late for the Snover and Medicham to be out, but it was too early for the Sneasel and Weavile.

Lucas trudged through the grass, his arms feeling as if they were about to simply give up. He'd slipped Dawn's coat back onto her before they'd started, but it was beginning to slide off. The grass served as a blessing in not only disguise, but heavy makeup and novelty glasses. The snow was shallower where growing stalks had pushed it away, and the tracks of a Snover were visible. It was these tracks Lucas followed, grimacing as the frost jabbed his skin.

The snow faded almost completely as he stepped into Snowpoint itself; it had long since stopped stinging his face. He shouted for help as he kept dragging Dawn to the Pokemon Center, but most people had the sense to stay indoors. He was forced to drag her the rest of the way by himself. His arms burned with exhaustion and cold, but...

Lucas gave a gasp of relief as he dragged Dawn into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy rushed over, lifting Dawn out of his arms and hurrying over to a bed. They tucked her in, and Lucas sat worriedly by her bed, biting his nails.  
She was going to be okay.... _right_? He had the ominous feeling that she wouldn't wake up, that he would have to face the world by himself. That he was going to lose one of - no, _the_ - closest friend he had ever had, that he would never be able to tell her... A chill ran through him, only partially related to the fact that his clothes were alternating between wet and frozen.

"....L-Luc...Lucas?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dawn!" Lucas almost shouted, reaching forward to hug her, pausing when he realised she was probably a bit sore.  
"M-My head... how did you g-get me here?" she murmured, going to sit up. "The l-last thing I remember is snow..."  
Lucas bit his lip. "You... you got lost while we were racing. I came to find you and dragged you back here."

Dawn leaned back on her pillow.  
"Erm, Dawn? There's uh, something I need to tell you..." Lucas murmured. Now or never. If he didn't say it now he might not get another chance! "I, um, l... li..."  
"What?" The bluenette raised her eyebrows, looking so hopelessly confused.  
"I... Er... That is... I mean..."  
Lucas looked away, continuing to stammer. The way Dawn was looking at him confirmed that he was going a shade of red that would put a Krabby to shame.  
"I.. I love you."

The room went silent, and the two teenagers sinply stared at each other awkwardly. Immediately, Lucas assumed the worst.  
She... She doesn't feel the same way... Think, think... I know!  
Carefully, Lucas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dawn's. Still cold, even though she'd been indoors for a while now. It felt clumsy, and awkward, and he watched Dawn's eyes widen.

Then, slowly, she leaned into the kiss ever so slightly. It was still a strange feeling, but when they pulled away Lucas found himself missing the feel of her lips.  
"I love you too, Lucas." Dawn whispered, her fingers reaching up to stroke his face - cold against warm, such a strange feeling.

As he went for another kiss, Lucas realised that perhaps the day had not been so bad after all. 


End file.
